the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 4
Point of view of Rogula: Rogula can't wake Stefi, so she drags her into the shade, but does not have the strength to drag her all the way to the village. Quest 12: Heal Stefi. Rogula runs to the village with the pickaxe, and just before she gets there, a butterfly lands on her hand. You found a Yellow Firespray! Rogula makes it to the village, puts the Yellow Firespray in the box of rarities, and finds Keruka. "Keruka! That girl, Stefi, got me out of the sandstone, but she collapsed from the heat. I got her into the shade, but we need to do something." "Calm down." Keruka looks at the girl in the red loincloth. Rogula appears to be none the worse for wear considering her experience. "Tell me what happened to you." "Yesterday I was standing on the West Beach, looking out over the ocean, when this big wave came over me. The next thing I knew, I was in sand up to here." Rogula points at her navel. "And then the sand turned to rock around me. I couldn't move my legs at all. And then the tide came in and out twice, and the sand covered me deeper, here and here." She indicates on her stomach points five and ten centimeters above her navel. Then Stefi found me, and got the pickaxe, and broke up the sandstone. I had to help, as she isn't used to this heat." "That's enough.You have a long way to go if you want to become a shaman, but by keeping calm you handled this incident well. Now to attend to your friend, you need a fruit cocktail. Gather four grapes, three apples, two limes, two lemons, and one sugar cane. Then mix them in the pot over the fire." Quest 13: Make the fruit cocktail. Rogula goes back into the forest and quickly finds all the fruit. The sesame is harder to find, but she eventually finds one on a small island in the river. She puts the fruit down. With a running start, she jumps over the river to the island, and picks the sugar cane. She tries to jump back, but the island isn't big enough for her to get a good running jump, and she lands in waist-deep water. Before she can take a step, she is swept downstream toward the ocean. She manages to climb out when the river slows down by the beach. You have won the Bronze Marathoner Trophy for running ten kilometers! A bronze trophy with a figure that looks like Rogula running appears on the screen, and then fades away. Rogula goes back to where she put down the fruit, and takes everything back to the village. She mixes the ingredients in the cooking pot. You have mastered the Fruit Cocktail recipe! Quest 13 complete! Rogula takes the fruit cocktail back to where she left Stefi. Stefi is mostly asleep, but Rogula gets her to sip the drink. Then Stefi is recovered enough to drink the whole cup. Quest 12 complete! Recovered, Stefi and Rogula go back to the village to help work on the shelters. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1